st trinians 3 : eco Vs flammable
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: what happened after annabelle left st.trinians? well we'll find out if you read this. rated T for cussing and slashing on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

title : st. trinians 3: eco Vs. flammable

summary : what happened after annabelle left ? well we'll find out if you read this.

rated:T for cussing and slashing

groups: eco's geeks's first year's chav's/rude girl's posh totties emo's head girl and flammables

this is for my bff fran! hope you enjoy :-)

chapter 1.

head girl: eco

3rd person

as camilla fritton : head mistress of school for ladies sat down she thought of the fun last year and sighed her neice was no longer in and she had to pick a new head girl then it hit her she's had flammables emos posh totties geeks rude girls but not eco's and she knew the perfect eco.

"francesca huges report to head mistress" she spoke through the speaker.

5 minutes later

"now francesca i think you know you have been summond?"

"no miss" fran replied

"some women are born great cleopatra the queen me some become great like st tersea or lady gaga others have greatnesss thrust upon them like david beckham you fall into the 3rd catagorie"

"im afraid i dont understand miss?"

"im making you into head girl"

"jeepers"

fpov

wow head girl i thought fucking hell i have to go tell morgan,head emo i read the letter that annabelle gave me

FRAN

SO YOUR HEAD GIRL WELL DONE BUT REMEMBER THIS AOUT ST TRINIANS THERE IS NO RULES YOU HAVE TO LEAD THEM EVEN YOU ENEMIES YOU WILL MESS UP SOMETIMES BUT THATS PART OF BEING A LEADER REMEMBER THE GIRLS CAN SMELL FEAR ASSIGN A SMART IDEA FOR EACH GROUP OK IF YOU NEED HELP PHONE ME ON 0775 685 475

YOURS TRULEY ANNABELLE

I walked into the bedrooms and whistled an earpeircing whistle and everyone looked at me

"alright guys as your new head girl im assigning a meeting so all head girls will meet on the 5th ok :

morgan head emo

charlotte head tottie

anna head rude girl

emily head flammable

jessica head geek

chealsea head first year

ok? get to work but first every thursday meeting in room 30 for new idea's got it? GO!"

They all walked away apart from morgan we were bff's it didn't matter that she was an emo and i was an eco we new each other since birth

"hey F"

"Hey M"

"so head girl we going band practice?"

"like you have to ask i made up a song in the holiday's"

"so did I you know what they say great minds think a like" we laughed i got my song book and she got hers

"seriously M hannah montanna?"

"don't blame me you know what my god damn mother is like"

"good point" we laughed

we went to band practice i got my song on the right page

future - (my own songs)

what will happen in the future fall in love or not

move somewhere see a bear or see a relative

we wont know till then

chorus

the future is a mystery it can repeat history will we get what we wont

wait for the present dont become a peasent beleive in yourself no matter what

the future is a surprise even when it dies never beat yourself

end chorus

because -

chorus x2

the future will rise x2

again-

they clapped

then morgan done her one of course it was an emo song

lonley - (again my own song!)

all my life i have been lonley feels like a knife is my only friend

no one care's about me and they see-

chorus

lonley, a lonley little girl lonley,not that little pearl she wished she has a friend but she's lonley

end chorus

little girl dont cry said the devil oh he pry's save me thy lord make it so i can afford my life of dull and pain

chorus

oh lord why do you punish me im so lonley oh lord there's no other pea im just so lonley-

chorus x2

im so lonley-

me and morgan laughed she was such an emo

"ok guys when we gonna have the contest?" i asked

"i was thinking on the 31st october?" morgan replied

"halloween morgan? how much of an emo can you be?" we laughed again

"alright girls economics class ready?"

"YES"

"GO! bonjour?"

"block the geeks out"

"so how are you and the eco freak's" rosie the flammable asked

"fine how are you and the fire hazzards?" i replied

"OHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted "you got burned" morgan shouted

"ha ha ha she only emo's only made you head emo coz you were there friend" she said to morgan

"oh really? then how about this fire slut we call annabelle and she helps us?"morgan replied

"go on then but you don't even know her number!"

"oh don't i?" i got out my phone and dialed the ex-head girl

"Annabelle fritton arcioligist speaking how may i help?"

"hey annabelle its fran"

"oh hey head girl so what can i do?"

"well the emo's assigned morgan as head emo and rosie is saying that they chose her because she's their friend and i know you chose some people that were your friends"

"your right their kiddo chealsea was my friend but so was kelly she made me head first year" she laughed

"so what should i say to rosie?"

"well put it this way tell her to back off or come find me." BEEP BEEP BEEP "oops got to go see ya" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Well you heard her they chose morgan not for friendship but because she has the highest grades in the emo's"

"i hate to repeat myself but hey! You got burned!" morgan shouted we laughed

"come on morgan lets go talk to the guru" we walk to the terrist and knocked on the door

"come in" we walked in to see chealsea the guru-fashion guru

"hey chealsea"

"hey fran so your head girl?"

"yep!"

"cool"

"so how aout giving me some fashion tips for the newbies"

"of course lets see...OH Bella sent me some of these italian clothes"

"got anything for me chealsea?"

"of course i have the emo outfits here" (outfit on profile)

"eco's?"

"right here"

"WHAT THE HELL CHEALSEA THEIR FROM A FACTORY!"

"ohhhh wait thats the rude girls here are yours hand made"

"what about that new girl ... Jenna?"

"oh i have her covered here are all the outfits and make up for tonight"

"thank's gotta go"

"ok bye"

"man M its bloddy 6.00 come on we got school tomorrow"

"yeah come on set your watch for 3.00 we have make overs to do"

authors note- sooooo guys this is my first fanfiction taht isn't twilight tell me what you think

lonley vampire 


	2. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
